This invention relates to a method for detecting an analyte in a sample by time-resolved fluorescence. In particular, the invention relates to time-resolved fluorescence assays of biological materials based on time-gated DNA photonic wires, time-gated nucleic acid beacons, and time-gated DNA photonic logic operators.